Breaking The Color Wheel
by GraySparkles
Summary: The Pokedex Holders aren't just a group of teenagers, they're a group of close- knit friends. Look at gags, fights, and just all around fun with the Dex Holders. With them, you know there's no peace. So join them with the tough Kanto group, the interesting Johto trio, the arguing Hoenn trio, the downright hilarious Sinnoh trio, and the newbie Unova trio. Get ready for a wild ride!


**Author's Note: Wow.. I'm writing a Pokemon Adventures/ Special Fanfic! This is a set of one shots, to be updated whenever. It can range, but I'm gonna try and stick to the Humor genre. This doesn't really take place during any arc. It has Hugh, from BW2, so…. I don't know.**

**Without further delay, here is the first chapter of Breaking the Color Wheel!**

**The Most Embarrassing Outfit… EVER!**

"Honestly, we MUST get you two new outfits!"

It was Black and White's first meeting with their senior Ruby, and they already thought he had a few screws loose.

Ruby had immediately told them about himself, and they talked about themselves. Black found out Ruby was a great trainer, and White learned that he earned all of the Ribbons for Pokemon Contests. Ruby heard about Black's really loud voice and his dreams, and he was awed to find out that White invented Pokemon Musicals. He decided that when he went to Unova, while Sapphire challenged the Pokemon Gyms and Emerald did stuff, he would try these "Musicals."

Black and White both thought their senior was really interesting, and that they couldn't wait to meet the other seniors. They also felt bad for Hugh, who was busy with other things, for missing this opportunity. When they got to the topic of fashion and clothes, everything exploded (Actually, only Ruby exploded.)

It turns out that their senior takes fashion _very _seriously. Black made a comment about how Hugh's pants looked as weird as Ruby's, and Ruby began ranting. White hid in a corner, scared, and Black had his ears destroyed by Ruby's yelling.

Of course, he did calm down eventually, and when he did, Ruby critically looked at his juniors. All Pokedex Holders had a wardrobe change from their old outfit to a new one. He himself had two changes, _which he made with his sewing and knitting skills_. It became tradition for all Pokedex Holders to get one change, whether it's just a belt, or if it's the entire outfit. Ruby got a great idea from that. He rubbed his hands together in silent glee.

White noticed this change in the senior's attitude and hurriedly backed away.

"Senior Ruby, why do you have that glint in your eyes?"

"Well, every Pokedex Holder get's an outfit change at least once. And you haven't changed your outfits yet. White, what will happen when it's freezing cold? Black, what if you burn in that outfit? I WILL MAKE YOU A NEW OUTFIT!"

White took advantage of Ruby being winded after yelling and ran out of the door. Black looked surprised, confused, and then betrayed, as he realized White left him to Ruby. He panicked as Ruby got closer and closer with a tape measure. As Ruby leapt onto Black, he screamed profanities at White for leaving him to Ruby.

…

White kept running, afraid of what would happen if she got caught. She did feel bad for Black, but it is survival. She kept running, until she looked back and ran into a tree. The pain knocked her out instantly, as White wasn't a tough person.

Ruby walked out of the door casually, with Black's measurements and the tape measure. He didn't stroll along for too long until he saw White, conked out, in front of a tree. He carried her back to his house and grinned. Too bad for White, even though she tried to get away, Ruby caught up and got what he wanted

….

Black waited as Ruby sewed, stitched, knitted, and did stuff with clothes. He glanced at White, who was regaining consciousness. Hopefully Ruby would be done soon, so he and White could go home.

"Wha- What happened?"

White groaned and rubbed her head. Trees are harder that they look.

"Ruby is making us new clothes, because apparently _they look so outdated and unfashionable_."

Black mimicked Ruby's er- flamboyant tone of voice. He wished he and White had visited Ruby's Hoenn teammates; Sapphire and Emerald. Sapphire was a "wild- child and a barbarian." That sounds great to Black. Running through a forest and swinging from vine to vine never sounded so appealing until –

"I'M FINISHED WITH THE NEW, BETTER CLOTHES FOR YOU TWO!"

Ruby rushed in with 2 outfits hanging on hangers. Black lunged for the door in one last final attempt for freedom, but Ruby blocked him with amazing speed. He shoved the two outfits into the respective person's hand and pushed them towards the two bathrooms.

…

Surprisingly, White stepped out first, albeit a bit reluctantly. The outfit was eye- catching, and, well, _embarrassing_! White couldn't even walk in Ruby's house without feeling self- conscious. But she couldn't wait to see Black in his new outfit. Hopefully, if her outfit was this embarrassing, Blacks would look even funnier. And speak of the devil. Black walked out, and White couldn't stifle her giggles.

The hat made Black's hair look poofy. Really, _really _poofy. Not to mention the outfit itself made Black look hilarious. He didn't even have visible socks, so it showed his ankles. Black's pride would never let him go outside looking like that.

"So… What do you think?"

Ruby waited patiently for Black and White to answer, while they thought of ways not to hurt Ruby's feelings. Black realized his outfit had perks, as it would keep him warm. Not to mention that it would be useful for swimming and Surfing. White thought, after a while, that it looked cute. The shoes were rather comfy, and the visor blocked out the sun. All in all, it wasn't too bad of an outfit. It did have moments of laughter, but they realized that Ruby made it so that the outfit would be good in any battle and drastic event.

"It's great!"

"I like it."

Ruby beamed with pride and joy. He decided to show all of the other seniors.

…

Red and Green were too deeply involved in their game of checkers to really care. Both wanted to beat the other really badly. That's just what came with rivalries.

…

Blue laughed hysterically for a good hour or so after seeing Black and White. Those outfits looked just so _freaking _funny. She took out her camera and snapped some photos. She would keep those photos for blackmail later. Then she said it looked good, shooed out Ruby, Black, and White, and began laughing again after remembering the pictures.

…

Yellow just mumbled that Black and White looked good in the new outfits. She was busy sketching, and only later did she realize that she sketched Black and White.

…

They found the Johto trio together arguing. Gold and Crystal were arguing about something stupid, and Silver zoned out. White decided to ask him first.

"It's fine."

Silver said that with no emotion, but it sounded like he was trying to fight the urge to snicker. Gold heard this and immediately glanced at White.

"She looks HOT!"

That was said with an exclamation because Crystal began to chase him and throw things at him. Silver then followed, sighing. Black and White just looked at each other for a few seconds, and went to find Sapphire and Emerald.

…

"I think they look OW!"

Sapphire kicked Emerald and muttered at him to be nice to the rookies. Then she said cheerfully that they looked great, elbowing Emerald to say the same.

After the two juniors left, Sapphire decided to go Ruby- hunting. She would avenge the juniors, because they had to suffer through _Ruby,_ and if that's not horrible, Sapphire didn't know what was.

…

Diamond and Pearl were practicing a manzai act, and thus Platina answered politely that the outfits were very good and very well made. She couldn't help but hide a giggle.

…

Finally, they were back in Unova. Black and White felt happy to be back home. It was peaceful and quiet until…

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR OUTFITS?!"

Yep, it was peaceful until Hugh came by.

**Author's Note: I'm so nervous. Did you like it? It felt short to me, but I'm half asleep, so I'm not sure. Please read and review! I'll try to update tomorrow with a one- shot for Green and Thanksgiving! And if I can't, well.. then.. HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING! :D And HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEN!**

**Also.. Black and White outfits are there on the picture of the story, you know.. in the top left hand corner.**

**GraySparkles Out~**


End file.
